The New Light
by Cordeelia
Summary: Ayumee Takimoto Uchiha has to face her worst fear ever...Meeting her elder cousin Itachi Uchiha! Whom kidnapps her and  brings her to the Akatsuki Hideout! While at the base, Ayumee stays with Deidara and Sasori and learns  what love really means. OcXDei
1. New Life

The New Light Ch. 1

New Life

Deidara sighed and ran his fingers through his shiny, blonde hair. His life, as of now, sucked. Why did she have to break-up with him? He knew why, it was because he was being a jerk. He had yelled at her, he had hit her, but he never meant anything he had said to her. He loved her. Deidara narrowed his eyes, then again, she did call him a stupid, vain blonde and had told him he was no good, she had used him, she had cheated on him. He suddenly felt a wave of hate rush over the woman he had once been in love with. Deidara, after a few minutes, had built up so much anger that he vowed to himself to never love a single girl again. At that very moment he decided he absolutely HATED girls.

Deidara chuckled at his decision in complete satisfaction, until he heard his partner call him to get ready for his mission.

A sixteen year-old Ayumee Uchiha pleasantly ran up the streets of Konoha wearing her blonde, black streaked hair in a pony-tail. She was happy today, but that's the type of person Ayumee Takimoto Uchiha was, a happy-go-lucky sort of person with twist of sassiness in between. Unlike her elder cousin, Sasuke, whom she just gotten to meet again after 12 years of living with her mothers side of the family, she was very open, kind and warm-hearted.

At first glance, it would be hard for a person to tell that her life was ruined years ago, that her clan had been murdered, that she was hiding behind smiles. But she always tried her best to persevere through her life and always smile.

That's what Sasuke told her to do, and she had listened to him obediently. Sasuke was like her father now, he made her breakfast, looked out for her and took care for her. For this, she was eternally grateful for all of his hard work.

While running through the barren street she was currently on, she began whistling a cheerful melody, unaware that two sets of eyes looked upon her. Those eyes happen to belong to members of the Akatsuki, who just so happened to be Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.

They had been asked by their leader to track her down, capture her and bring her back to the base. Itachi immediately agreed, he was eager to see his young cousin again, but kept it to himself.

He now found himself perched on a tree waiting for a right time to jump his cousin and drag her to the base. When Itachi and his partner had done so, he wanted to spend some time with her, and reconnect with her, which, amazingly, made him a little giddy. Actually, he had been very talkative about Ayumee to Kisame, who had been observing his attitude throughout the mission and had been noting his fast walking, his talking to himself, and his constant cravings for sweets. Itachi never ate sweets. He hated them. That's what he was doing right now, eating chocolate mini eggs while talking to himself.

Kisame chuckled; it was actually quite entertaining to see his cold-hearted partner act completely out of character for a moment. Especially when you're partner was Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame looked back at the youngest Uchiha. She had stopped dead in her tracks, but why? Kisame nudged Itachi in the arm with his elbow and pointed to Ayumee. Seeing her poise, he immediately stashed his chocolate away in his cloak, she knew that they were there.

Ayumee smirked she activated her sharingan. Itachi was here. Her elder cousin. The man who she had adored for her first five years of life, then hated for ruining it.

'Come out, come out where ever you are Itachi-baka, I don't like it when you try and hide yourself from me,' Ayumee whispered with a tune hidden in her words.

At this moment, Itachi appeared, leaning against a tree, arms crossed with a seductive smile spread wide across his lips.

"My, my, you have certainly grown," Itachi said softly with his seductive smile still plastered on his face. He began walking towards his younger cousin with his arms open wide.

"Come now, give your cousin a hug." Itachi chuckled.

"Bite me. I would rather die than hug a cold-hearted fool like you." Ayumee retorted.

Itachi stopped walking, closed his eyes and smiled, "Such dirty words for a young lady, but I guess this could be fixed, if you listen to me one more time."

In one movement, Itachi opened his eyes, with his sharingan now activated, made his cousin faint and caught her in his arms.

Itachi threw his cousin onto the cold-stone ground of the conference room of the hide-out of the Akatsuki. Ayumee was now fully awake and trying to fight off the ropes that tied her hands behind her back.

"Feisty little one isn't she?"

Came a voice at the north end of the room. Ayumee paused her wrestling match with the rope as her eyes trailed upwards to see a shadowed figure step forward along with many other figures whose lower halves were only shadowed.

"I see you completed your mission, Itachi, Kisame. Unfortunately, I have another mission for you two,"

The shadowed figure threw to the two Akatsuki members a folder file with all the information they needed for their mission.

"Leave now please. I expect you back in no less than a month."

Reluctantly, Itachi left with his partner trailing close behind him. The shadow man turned back to the small girl.

"As for you," The man stepped forward, "you will become an Akatsuki member, no complaints! You will also be living with Deidara and Sasori downstairs; they have agreed to mentor you. Any questions?

Ayumee glared at the man, since he had stepped forward, she could see, the bottom part of his face.

"No sir," she said looking down on the ground.


	2. Why Can't We Be Friends?

The New Light Ch. 2

Why Can't We Be Friends?

Ayumee yawned as she sat up in her bed. She was wearing a red tank top and black shorts as her pyjamas, and her hair, as far as she could tell, was a bit messy. She rubbed her eyes to see where she was. It only took one look around to make her give a little yelp, then to fall off the bed with one loud thump. At that moment, a blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes rushed into her bedroom. He had a black tee-shirt on with matching black jeans and a white belt circling his hips. She guessed that this boy was one of her mentors. Now what was his name?

As soon as he saw her on the ground, he exclaimed, "Are you okay? Do you help, un?"

"Yes please." Ayumee said as she extended her arm to indicate that she needed help getting up.

The boy helped her onto her feet, made sure she was okay, and then smiled.

"I'm Deidara Iwa. You're Ayumee, right, un?"

Ayumee nodded slightly.

"Well, it's a good thing, you're awake!" Deidara grabbed Ayumee by the arm and led her down the hall, "You're cousin, Madara, is eager to meet you and-"

Ayumee ripped her arm away from Deidaras grasp as she heard the name of the cousin, whom she thought was deceased.

Deidara looked back at the smallest Uchiha and cocked and eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Was I hurting you with my grip, un?"

Ayumee heaved a sigh and put her back against the wall.

"I don't want to see him. I will never want to see him, actually." She whispered.

Her eyes trailed back up to the blonde-haired boy, whom of which was studying her posture and probably noting her behaviour for the leader.

After countless minutes of staring at each other, Deidara took a step closer to the girl and gently whispered in her ear, "I don't have _time_ to play games girl. You are going out there and you are going to meet your cousin whether you like it or not, un."

Ayumee sneered at the blonde's change in character, then she smirked, "Yes father, or should I say in your case," Ayumee paused as her eyes pursued the blondes body, up and down, "_mother?"_

Deidara could feel his face getting red hot; he could tell any minute he was going to yell at the girl. So, all he did was point backwards to the direction she needed to go to and off Ayumee went.

Ayumee entered, in what seemed to be the kitchen. It was like a normal kitchen, but the whole room was painted in a dark crimson red with black clouds in random spots on the wall.

In the middle of the kitchen was a dining table with 6 seats situated around it and in two of those seats sat a red-head, who she guessed was Sasori Akasuna and a raven-haired man that looked to be in his early twenties. She knew him as Madara Uchiha.

Both of them were sipping on a cup of coffee and chatting about weather and how warm it was going to be this winter. As soon as Ayumee had entered the kitchen, both stopped talking and looked at her.

Sasori smiled, "Hello there," He pulled a seat out for her and patted it, "don't be shy, come and sit."

Ayumee obeyed Sasoris command and gingerly sat between them. She didn't look at either of them, but only glared ahead at Deidara (who had followed her into the kitchen and sat directly in front of her), as he glared at her.

Sasori chuckled, "Having a staring contest?"

Madara smiled, "Maybe they can't take their eyes off of each other because they're in love."

"Love at first sight?" Sasori laughed.

Both men roared with laughter. Only after sitting in complete silence for a couple of minutes did Sasori and Madara realized that Ayumee were glaring at each other with intense angry eyes. After they saw sparks pass between eyes, Sasori cleared his throat and Madara turned to Ayumee.

"So, kiddo, as you know, I`m Madara, your incredibly old cousin, who happens to have the complexion of a twenty year-old." He said while flipping his hair with his hand.

Sasori leaned down to Ayumee and smiled, "He always talks about himself and brags about how good he looks for an old fart."

Deidara sneered at Ayumee as he retorted, "I bet she`s the same as any other Uchiha. I bet she has a big ego, un."

And with that, Deidara got up and left leaving Ayumee glaring, Sasori banging his head on the table and Madara rolling his eyes.


	3. Damn Sparkly Cars

The New Light Ch. 3

Stupid Sparkly Cars…

'Damn emotions, damn Uchiha, damn… Ayumee.'

Her name made his heart jump, her body made him dream about her. Deidara slammed his fist on the wall of his bedroom. Crap. He was already attracted to her. Deidara pressed his back to the wall and slumped down on the cold, hard ground. He couldn't help it, she was so…so different. He had never met a girl like her. She was his dream girl. He wanted her in his tee-shirt, he wanted a kiss from her natural red lips, he… Deidara stopped thinking, what was he doing? He couldn't fall in love again, love is stupid and childish. Deidaras' thoughts wandered back to the small Uchiha in his tee-shirt as he licked his lips.

Over the 4 days she had been at the Hideout he had wanted her more. He loved the way her eyes turned an electric blue colour when she was angry. Deidara licked his lips once more. She was going to be his. But he had to wait, he couldn't reveal his feelings for her yet…

Ayumee stubbornly crossed her arms as Sasori started up his car and began to speed down the highway. Deidara, Sasori and herself were in Tokyo, a 2 hour walk from the Akatsuki hideout, a 30 minute boat ride to the rest of Japan, then a 40 minute bus trip to the car holding station to pick up Sasoris' Cherry Red Ferrari.

Ayumee had asked why the Akatsuki members went to Tokyo instead of the small town they were situated outside from and Sasori had answered:

"It gives us a chance to explore new places and to have fun, with our serious and deadly occupation. We need time for ourselves and to be in a place where we wouldn't have to hide from ninja assassins' and executers."

Ayumee huffed, she didn't have any problem with going to Tokyo at all, she was a bit pissed because of the reason they were there. Today, the trio were in Tokyo because Deidara was supposed to get his driver's license today.

Ayumee disliked Deidara, or "Blondilocks", as she named him. She had tried to be his friend, she had tried to be nice to him, but all she got were snotty remarks and glares. So, why not fight fire with fire? For the past four days she had been residing at the Hideout, all her and Deidara had done was argue and fight about any little thing that came to mind.

It was funny, she thought, she remembered having a similar fight with Sasuke and Itachi way back. Ayumee closed her eyes, 'How long has it been?' she thought.

"Too long…" she whispered to herself.

Ayumee, whose eyes were still closed, felt a pair of eyes gaze at her. Slowly, she opened one eye to see Deidara simply looking at her. He wasn't glaring at her nor sneering, just looking with his head cocked to the side and a small smile covering his lips. She blushed, Deidara was attractive, I mean, who couldn't fall for the blonde artist? Ayumee shuddered, 'Don't fall in love, you tried once, how'd that turn out?' She thought to herself.

So, to make things seem less awkward, she stuck her tongue out at Deidara, whom, in return, smirked and did the same thing, but winked at her when he finished. Ayumee blushed and looked away.

'Stupid blonde…' she thought.

"We're here," Sasori said as he pulled into the driving course parking lot.

The threesome were greeted by a short and stout man with greasy black hair and thick rimmed glasses perched at the tip of his nose with a clipboard set in his hands. Ayumee turned her head and snickered quietly to herself. The one word that was running through her mind was "Geek."

The man made a snorting noise with his nose and said in a raspy voice, "Uh, which one of you is Deidara Iwa?"

Deidara put up his hand, and the man gestured for him to come to a blue Prius.

Deidara could feel his mouth twitch as he viewed the car, "I'm driving that?"

The man smiled, "Isn't she beautiful? Uh, it was my nieces' car before she bought a hummer, which I don't know why. This car is wonderful and perfect…"

Sasori leaned over to Ayumee who was standing next to him and whispered, "Oh yes, it's puuuurfect and Sparkly!"

Ayumee giggled at Sasoris way of saying 'sparkly' and 'perfect'. She whispered back to Sasori, "I wouldn't be caught dead in that car."

Both Ayumee and Sasori snickered at their remarks before hearing the geek man say, "I need a passenger in the back seat of the car," he turned to Sasori and Ayumee, "Any volunteers?"

Sasori pushed Ayumee forward. The man smiled, "Ah yes, the young lass wanting to take a spin with her boyfriend, alright, everyone in the car."

Deidara and Ayumee sneered, "That is NOT my girlfriend/boyfriend."

The man giggled, "Alright, if you say!"

And he led them to the Sparkly Blue Prius.

Ayumee and Deidara sat back to back on the hotel bed. They were more pissed off at each other than usual, and it was because of what had happened at the Driving Course earlier that day.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I mean, Deidara didn't past the test, so what? There is always next month!" Sasori said ever so optimistically.

Ayumee had tried to give Deidara advice for parallel parking and he had yelled at her saying that he didn't need a stupid Uchiha's advice and he rammed into the office Building causing a gigantic dent in the Prius. This made the driving instructor faint, Ayumee to laugh, and Deidara to feel the money to fly out of his wallet as he payed for the car repairs and an extra month of lessons.

Now, 45 minutes later, they had rented a hotel room somewhere in Tokyo, and were now almost done screaming and yelling at each other.  
"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't had gone in the damn car, un!" Deidara yelled as the two were back to back.

"No, this wouldn't have happened, if you would have just listened to me about the darn parallel parking excersise, Blondilocks!" Ayumee retorted.

Deidara growled, stood up and faced Ayumee, "STOP CALLING ME BLONDILOCKS, UN!"

"ALRIGHT, THEN STOP PUTTING ME DOWN AND CALLING ME STUPID!"

"STOP GIVING ME ADVICE, UN!"

"STOP BEING- A STUID, VAIN BLONDE!"

Deidara stopped gave out a frustrated yell and backed her up against the hotel wall, while Sasori yelled at him to stop.

"This wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't come into my life, and ruined it. You stupid spawn of satin, un."

Ayumee choked and felt a lump in her throat grow; no one has ever said anything that critical to her since she was five. She lowered her head.

Sasoris eyebrows furrowed, "Deidara, don't be rude, apologize."

"He's right, Sasori," Ayumee said as she shrugged out of Deidaras grip, "If I hadn't come here, this wouldn't have happened. Gomen, Deidara-san."

Ayumee bowed to Deidara and crawled into the bed, and pretended to sleep. After 15 minutes of silence, Ayumee heard Deidara and Sasori whispering to each other.

"You didn't deserve that apology from Ayumee-chan." Sasori whispered.

Deidara was silent.

"For the last 5 days, all you two have been doing is fighting about everything, and you are the one who is starting most of them."

"I know, un."

"If you know, then why are you fighting her?"

Deidara sighed, "Because she's an Uchiha, that's why."

"Why do you hate Uchiha's some much? What have they ever done to you?"

"Itachi is a jerk, Sasuke is a complete n00b, and Madara is a spazz. Ayumee is probably the same, and she is proving to be so, un."

"Well, if you stop fighting her, and get to know her, then maybe you will change your views." Sasori said as he left the conversation and went to bed.

"And I prefer to sleep alone." Sasori whispered.

Deidara grumbled as he laid next to the blonde Uchiha. She was facing him, with a strand of hair in her face. He brushed the hair out of her face and sighed, yes he would try to be her friend. He smiled as his hand wrapped around her waist and held her tight.


	4. You Always Make Me Smile

The New Light Ch. 4

You Always Make Me Smile

Ayumee yawned as she sat up. Where was she? She was still yawning when she rubbed the back of head. She glanced around the room. Oh yeah, she was in a hotel.

Suddenly, she heard someone murmur good morning. Her head snapped to the location of the voice, her eyes widened as she saw Deidara smiling crookedly at her. His hair was a mess, his eyeliner was a bit smudged, but because of this, Ayumee blushed madly.

Seeing the Uchiha blush, Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her down beside him with his arm wrapped her waist, this only made Ayumee blush even more and Deidara smile wider.

Last night, when Ayumee had apologized to him, he actually felt a wave of guilt wash over him. When he laid down next to her, it was then he realized that, even though he didn't know much about her, he already loved her.

It was hard for him to grasp this concept, him falling in love, but once he could, he knew what he had to do, make her fall in love with him, and what he was doing right now, seemed to be working just fine. But, the bomber also had a plan in mind.

Deidara arm tightened around Ayumee as he began kissing her cheek several times before descending down her neck with a stream of kisses and nibbles following. This made Ayumee let out a soft moan, which only made Deidara smirk against her neck.

"I have a proposition for you, un." Deidara murmured.

Ayumee tilted her head sideways to let Deidara have more of her neck, "Mmm… what's that?"

"Why don't we," he paused while licking her neck from the spot he was at, to the bottom of her ear lobe, and then whispered in her ear "Try to be friends?"

Ayumee again moaned softly, "Humm, I kind of like that idea, but…"

The Uchiha moved her head to look down at the blonde bomber. She had a plan of her own. She liked the bomber, heck, she was falling for him. She just had to make sure he fell in love with her first before she confessed her feelings for him.

"…I has a proposition of my own, sir." Ayumee grinned with a Southern accent.

Deidara gave a chuckle at her lack of grammar, "What would that be ma'am?"

"If we are going to be friends, I get to call you sempai."

Deidara laughed, then stuck out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal."

And that was the beginning of one beautiful week of friendship


	5. Special Chapter Dare You To Dream

The New Light Special

Ch. 5

Dare You to Dream

_One, two, kicked out of school  
Three, four, hit the hoar  
Five, Six, stab the pricks  
Seven, eight, calculate the death rate  
Nine, Ten, start again_

The song played over and over inside her head as she slammed her hardball fist into the face of her cellmate, while straddling the boy. The crowed of delinquents cheered and roared in excitement as she delivered another blow to the boys face.

_One, two kicked out of school_

Ayumee got off of the boy and lifted her foot in the air and smashed her victims face in many times before the warden gripped her under her underarms and elevated her up to stop her from damaging the boys face any longer.

_Three, four, hit the hoar_

The warden swung the small girl over his shoulder and swiftly ran down out of the current room, down the long hallway and back into her cell, which overhead the door read 'Spawn of Satan, do not feed or touch.'

_Five, six, stab the pricks_

"You went over the line again, Uchiha. And your folks were going to bail you out today. What a disappointment." The warden whispered in a slight German accent as he sat the 7 year-old down on the metal bench of the jail cell. Once he had set Ayumee down, she immediately slumped off the bench and went to one of the concrete walls and scratched a line into it.

"He deserved it, he was the one who decided to throw his cheese in my face." She replied with a thick Russian accent preoccupied, as she scratched the boys face into the wall.

_Seven, eight, calculate the death rate_

Just at that moment, a nurse rushed into the cell and frantically stated in German that the 13 year-old boy Ayumee had beaten had just died because of severe blood loss. The warden looked back at the small girl, whom was carving an X over the late boys face, sighed and replied back in German to call Ayumee's brother and sister to get them down to the Juvenile Delinquent Facility for an emergency meeting.

_Nine, ten, start again_

That's when Ayumee's face went into alarm, she began begging in Russian to not call her brother and sister because they had made a deal that if Ayumee did not assault anyone while her time in Juve, she'd get to a new BB gun for her birthday.

The warden sighed again and said to call her brother and sister _quick_.

Ayumee felt the anger build up in her system, she had to get out now before it was too late. So, she took her chance and bolted out the open door to the cell, down the hall and out the exit door. She could here guards yelling after her, she could hear the warden, whose name was Emil, shouting for her to come back immediately, but she didn't listen.

Suddenly, a locked door came into view. Ayumee cussed in Russian and formed hand signs to create the Uchiha's famous Fireball jutsu to melt the lock on the door and make a clean getaway. Doing so, she yanked the door open and ran away from the Facility as fast as she could to the nearest village, Iwagakure. She could start a new life there. As she sprinted away, she could hear the song play over in her head again.

_One, two, hit undo  
Three, four, run outdoors  
Five, six, can't be unfixed  
Seven, eight, set the bait  
Nine, ten, try again?_

~*~*~*

Ayumee woke up sweating like crazy, gazed around the room, then sighed, it was just a dream. She turned back to the sleeping Deidara on the other side of the bed, then looked at the TV screen where the movie _Nightmare on Elm Street_.

Sure, it was a dream, but that's what the girl in the movie said right before her boyfriend was murdered.


End file.
